Love Never Fails
by Mxya
Summary: Harry/Ginny. A short collection of poems/letters from Harry to Ginny and vice versa.
1. Hold My Hand

_This is a poem-ish 1 shot thing that i wrote last night. plz tell me if you like it! it is set during the war but b4 the final battle. It doesn't exactly go with HP._

_____________________________________

**Love Never Fails  
Part 1 - Hold My Hand**

*Harry's POV*

_I need to tell you that I love you,_

_Before this world fades out to ash_

_For our hopes and dreams are long forgotten_

_Loved-one's lives thrown away like trash._

_A house, our house_

_A new family of our own_

_If we ever get through this… if then you'll still take me._

_We shouldn't face the world alone._

_Your family, though once large and purely joyful_

_The essence of your brothers_

_Of Bill, Percy and jolly old Fred._

_They will be remembered as we fight 'gainst what is evil._

_So hold my hand_

_I pray don't let go_

_Let me keep you here as long as I live_

_As long as there's light that shines through the darkness._

_And if the darkness clouds over,_

_Remember this; _**love never fails**_._

_Don't live your life in constant mourn._

_Find another_

_Just don't forget…_

_Us._

_3_

_I love you,_

_-Harry P._


	2. Ending 1 I Still Love You

_Okay, here's one of the three sequals to the one shot "Hold my Hand" in "Love Never Fails." the three sequals don't go together it's just like you read the one shot and then one of the sequals. you can read all of them if you like but yea woteva. so this one is from Harry's POV..._

____________________________

**I Still Love You**

_The deed is done_

_The fight is over_

_And even as England cheers_

_I am left, left as one._

_You're beautiful even when you're sleeping_

_Void of life and yet angelic_

_I cannot imagine your peace_

_As they let you six feet down._

_But you left before the end_

_Before you knew it was okay._

_Before the end of evil came_

_I only wish that you could know, know that evil's had its day._

_And as I wake, another day_

_Another day without you here_

_I promise you I won't forget_

_Because _**love never fails**

_You're with me forever_

_And even as I grow old_

_You'll still be there beside me_

_But I'll try to love again._

_She'll never be as pretty, _

_Not near as beautiful as you,_

_But I'll give her my heart,_

_No matter how hard it will be to say 'I do.'_

_Because I still love you,_

_Ginny._

_I love you…_

_-Harry P._


	3. Ending 2 Must Keep Fighting

_So here's the second ending. IT DOESN'T GO WITH THE FIRST OR THIRD ENDINGS! only the one-shot... so yea enjoy! this one's from Ginny's POV..._

_________________________

**Must Keep Fighting**

_All hope is lost_

_The darkness has won_

_And you've left this world_

_For what I'm sure will be a better place._

_You told me you loved me_

_And I believe it_

_'Coz my feelings are true_

_I loved… no, I love you too._

_I don't know how I'm going to manage_

_In hiding – alone_

_I suppose death would be better than – _

_But no, I must keep fighting._

_I will fight for the light_

_Though the world's submerged in darkness._

_We will win, because you told me_

_That _**love never fails**

_And so I live another day_

_Hidden behind shades of grey_

_It seems to be the only light left in the world – _

_The Burrow._

_I love you_

_And I will never forget_

_As long as I'm alive_

_-Ginny W._


	4. Ending 3 We Dance Together Hand in Hand

_Here's the third and FINAL ending to this one-shot. remember the endings don't go with each other, just with the one-shot separately. I hope it's not too confusing. as you probably guessed, this ending is from both POV's... enjoy and please rate/message if you like it!!_

_________________________

**We Dance Together, Hand In Hand**

_The day is done_

_The battle's won_

_And as the day begins anew_

_The smile upon my face has come from spending time with you._

_I love you Mr Potter_

_I love you Mrs Potter_

_I love you, _

_James Albus and Lily_

_It's true when they say_

_Love never fails_

_The notion of our love_

_Will never die away._

_And as we grow old_

_And watch our children too_

_Go off to Hogwarts_

_With old friends anew_

_We dance together_

_Hand in hand_

_In our own home_

_And I whisper to you_

_Ginny…_

_Harry…_

_"I love you."_

_-Harry & Ginny P._


End file.
